pokemon_fire_red_and_leaf_greenfandomcom-20200214-history
Viridian City
Viridian City (Japananese: トキワシティ Tokiwa City) is a small city located in western Kanto. In the Generation I and Generatin III games, Team Rocket leader Giovanni serves as Leader of the Ground-specialist Viridian Gym, but the Gym is locked until the player has gained the other seven League Badges. Blue is the Gym Leader in the Generation II and Generation IV games and trains Pokemon of various types. Three major paths lead from the city center. To the north is Route 2, as well as Viridian Forest, which lies in the middle of the route, leading to Pewter City. To the south is Route 1, which leads to Pallet Town. To the west is Route 22, leading to Indigo Plateau and the Pokemon League. In the Generation II games and Pokemon HeartGold and SoulSilver, the city is known as "the Gateway to Indigo Plateau". Slogan Generations I-III The Eternally Green Paradise'' (Japanese: '''トキワは　みどり　えいえんのいろ Tokiwa is the color of green eternity.) Generation IV '''''The City of Evergreen (Japanese: えいえんなる　みどりの　まち The eternally green town.) Places of Interest Pokemon Academy Main article: 'Pokemon Academy '(Not Made) Pokemon academies are schools where students and Trainers learn about Pokemon. Trainer classes commonly seen at these locations include Lasses, School Kids, and Scientists. Much like the one in Violet City, this Pokemon Academy, located in the center of Viridian in Generations I and III, is dedicated to teaching the basics of Pokemon to inexperienced Trainers. In Generations II and IV, this school has been replaced by the Trainer House. Old Man Main article: 'Old Man' Kanto (Not Made) There is a grumpy old man in central Viridian who will not let Trainers pass through to Route 2 until he has his daily coffee. (In the original Japanese games, the old man is not grumpy from lack of coffee, but rather is drunk and has passed out in the middle of the road, much to the dismay of his grandchild). The man is simply a barrier in the game, preventing players from wandering past Viridian until the player has gone to the Viridan Poke Mart and delivered Oak's Parcel to Professor Oak. Once the task is complete, the old man lightens up and teaches the player how to catch a Pokemon using a Poke Ball. This is a guide for novice players in Pokemon Red, Blue, and Yellow, and Pokemon FireRed and LeafGreen. He will also give the player a Teachy TV in Pokemon FireRed and LeafGreen, which teaches the player a variety of things about battling and catching Pokemon. He appears again in Pokemon Gold, Silver, and Crystal and Pokemon HeartGold and SoulSilver, declaring that he has had his espresso and that he was once an expert at catching Pokemon. This is a reference to the events of three years before. Trainer House In Generation II and HeartGold and SoulSilver, the Trainer House replaces the Pokemon academy. On entry, the first floor has a few people and a small desk. The basement is mostly comprised of a large open area with only a desk located at the top of the room and an open battlefield on the lower portion. After the battle, the player cannot re-challenge the Trainers in the basement until the next day. In Generation II, the Trainer will be the last player he or she has used Mystery Gift with, or in the case the player has never used Mystery Gift with anyone, Cal. If this Trainer is another player that he or she as used Mystery Gift with, their team will consist of whatever Pokemon were in their party at the time of using Mystery Gift, including heald items, moves levels, and stats. Regardless of which Trainer it is, the opposing Trainer's sprite will be of Ethan. In HeratGold and SoulSilver, the player will initially encounter only Ace Trainer Cal. When the player meets someone in the Pokewalker and re-syncs it back to the player's game, the Trainer and their Pokemon will appear in the basement. Up to 10 additional Trainers may be encountered in this way. Like Generation II, these Trainers' teams will consist of whatever Pokemon were in their parties at the time of re-syncing with the Pokewalker, including held items, moves, levels and stats. Unlike Generation II, if a Pokemon's level is above 50, its level is reduced to 50 like a battle under the Flat Battle rules. Players will earn no experience or money, but will receive 1 BP for each victory. Viridian Gym Main article: '''Viridian Gym' (Not Made) The Viridian Gym is the official Gym of Viridian City. IT specializes in Ground-type Pokemon. The Leader is Giovanni, the head of Team Rocket. Trainers who defeat him recieve the Earth Badge. Viridian Gym appears in all games set in the Kanto region. In Generation I and III, the Gym is locked due to its Leader's absence; the gym will not re-open until the player has collected seven other badges. The gym floor uses the same transporting tiles seen in the Rocket Hideout. The player must use these tiles to navigate through to the upper-left hand corner of the Gym, where Giovanni waits. IN Generation II and IV, Blue has taken over the Gym. In Generation II, the Gym is completely remodeled and the tiles are gone. IN Generation IV, the tiles are back in order. The colors of the Gym's exterior are based on the colors most associated with the type that the Gym specializes in. Viridian Gym, however, is both green and blue, likely referring to its Gym Leader's name. In Generation I, a Revive can be found in the gym, while a Macho Brace replaces it in Generation III; it is the only gym to boast items. This is the only Gym to be based on 3 different types throughout the games and anime and the only one to ever have no type specialty. In all generations aside from Generation II, at least one Trainer in the Viridian Gym owns a Rhydon, while in Generation III, all of Giovanni's Pokemon know Earthquake. Move Tutor The man in the area that requires Cut or Surf to access gives out the TM for Dream Eater. In Generations I and II, it is TM42, while in Generation IV, it is TM85. In Generation III, he is instead a Move Tutor of Dream Eater. Demographics Pokemon Red, Blue and Yellow In Pokemon Red, Blue, and Yellow, the population of Viridian City is 28 (27 excluding Giovanni). Pokemon Gold, Silver, and Crystal In Pokemon Gold, Silver, and Crystal, the population of Viridian City is 25. The population has decreased, due to the fact that Viridian Gym no longer has regular Trainers. Pokemon FireRed and LeafGreen In Pokemon FireRed and LeafGreen, the population of Viridian City is 30. Pokemon HeartGold and SoulSilver In Pokemon HeartGold and SoulSilver, the population of Viridian City is 34. This shows that Viridian City has grown in size from FireRed and LeafGreen to HeartGold and SoulSilver. Poke Mart The Poke Mart is located south of the Viridian Gym. In Generation II and IV, it is to the right of the Trainer House. Generation I Shop Note: Not being able to add the Poke Yen Icon, the Yen Icon was used. Generation II Shop Generation III Shop Lower Cashier (Generation IV) Upper Cashier (Generation IV) Items Note: R=Red, B=Blue etc. Pokemon Generation I Found While Fishing Note: R=Red, B=Blue etc. Generation II Found While Surfing Found While Fishing Generation III Found While Surfing Found While Fishing Generation IV Found While Surfing Found While Fishing Found From Headbutting a Tree Differences Between Generations Generation I and III Viridian City's layout is consistent between Generations I and II. There are no notable differences between the Viridian of Generation I and Generation III, aside from the larger houses in III and some slight prepositioning. Trees have become bigger, flowers are more visible, and most other sprites have been upgraded to Generation III standards. Most of the Town's residents remain the same, and will give the player the same information. Items that are given out, however, are different from generation to generation. In Generation III the Potion behind the Cut tree is no longer hidden. Generation II and IV The differences between the Generation II and IV and Generation I and III games are more noticeable. The Pokemon academy seen in Generation III has been replaced with the giant Trainer House, and other buildings were added as well. Within the Trainer House in Generation II, Trainers will battle either Cal, if the player has never used Mystery Gift with anyone, or the last player with whom he or she has used Mystery Gift. In Generation IV, the player may either battle Cal or up to 10 different Trainers met on the Pokewalker. Trainer Tips Generation I "The battle moves of POKEMON are limited by thier POWER POINTs, PP. To replenish PP, rest your tired POKEMON at a POKEMON CENTER!" "Catch POKEMON and expand your collection! The more you have, the easier it is to fight!" Generation III "The battle moves of POKEMON are limited by their POWER POINTS, PP. To replenish PP, rest your tired POKEMON at a POKEMON CENTER." "Catch POKEMON and expand your collection. The more you have, the easier it is to battle." In the Spin-Off Games In Pokemon Pinball In Pokemon Pinball, Viridian City appears on the Blue table; catch-able Pokemon include Bulbasaur, Squirtle, Nidoran♀, Nidoran♂, Poliwag and Tentacool. In the Anime In the Main Series Viridian City was seen at the end of Pokemon - I Choose You!, and is later visited in Pokemon Emergency!, when Ash Ketchum took his injured Pikachu to the Pokemon Center here. When entering the town, Ash was stopped by Viridian City's Officer Jenny, who found him suspicious, due to the fact he was carrying Pikachu in his arms and not a Poke Ball. While staying overnight at the Pokemon Center, Ash had his first encounter with the Team Rocket trio: Jessie, James, and Meowth. Ash and Pikachu foiled their plot to steal all the Pokemon in the Pokemon Center, thus beginning Team Rocket's obsession with capturing Ash's Pikachu. Sometime later, in The Battle of the Badge, Ash and his friends revisited Viridian City. They found the Viridian Gym, and Ash decided to fight the Gym Leader, but Gary ended up fighting him first (forcing Ash to wait outside due to the one-Trainer-at-a-time policy that Viridian Gym apparently has). After Togepi was carried off by a Fearow, Ash and friends went looking for it, only to find it in the Gym. They then noticed that Gary and his girlfriends were badly injured due to Mewtwo's attacks. After Ash fought and won a difficult and dangerous battle with Team Rocket, the Gym collapsed due to Togepi blowing up the stands. Ash picked up the Earth Badge Team Rocket lost. Afterwards, Ash and his friends left. After the Silver Conference, Viridian was once again revisited, in Gotta Catch Ya Later!, only some things had changed. Most notably, the Nurse Joy who worked at the Viridian Center in ''Pokemon Emergency! had retired and Misty's bike had been fixed. After a battle with Team Rocket, as well as a trio of hired thugs, they left Viridian City. Ash later passed through Viridian on the way home in The Scheme Team, after the Ever Grande Conference. Visiting the site of the rebuilt Viridian Gym, circumstances ended up bringing him to the battefield for a friendly one-on-one challenge with the temporary Gym Leader, Kanto Elite Four member Agatha. It is also here that Ash met up with Scott, the owner of the Battle Frontier and decided to take the Battle Frontier challenge. In Pokemon Origins Viridian City first appeared in the Pokemon Origins episode File 1 - Red, where Red stopped by the local Pokemon Center to heal his Charmander, after having lost a battle against his rival, Blue. He also made a call to Professor Oak from there before departing to Pewter City. Viridian City appeared again in File 3 - Giovanni, where Red returned there in order to challenge the local Gym Leader, only to find out that not only had Blue already done so, but that the Gym Leader was none other than Giovanni, the Boss of Team Rocket. Enraged of seeing Giovanni as a Gym Leader, Red challenged him to a battle, not as a Gym Leader, but as the enemy of all Pokemon. Using his specially trained Rhyhorn, Giovanni defeated most of Red's Pokemon with ease, but soon noticed himself getting excited of the battle. When Red sent out his Charizard to face Giovanni's last Pokemon Rhydon, Giovanni finally remembered how he had once been like Red, a child enjoying Pokemon battles simply for the fun and excitement of it. Even though Red eventually won the battle, he initially refused to take the Earth Badge, saying he didn't want it from the Boss of Team Rocket. Impressed of Red's attitude, Giovanni the informed his minions that Team Rocket would now be disbanded. After this, Red accepted Giovanni's Badge, and departed Viridian City for Indigo Plateau. Reminded of his past, Giovanni decided to find a new path for himself and his Pokemon, leaving behind his position as Viridian City's Gym Leader and the Boss of Team Rocket. In the Manga In the Pokemon Adventures Manga Viridian City is first visited in the Bulbasaur, Come Home! round of the Red, Green & Blue chapter when Red and Professor Oak chase the Pokemon that escaped from his laboratory. They enter the abandoned Viridian Gym and fight with the only current resident of that building, an angry Machoke. Viridian City made a brief appearance at the end of A Hollow Victreebel and at the beginning of Make Way For Magmar! in the Red, Green & blue chapter where citizens were asking about where Giovanni had gone. Viridian City is the hometown of Giovanni, the Team Rocket leader, Yellow, the star of the Yellow chapter who debuted in Drat That Dratini!, and Lance, the main villain of the Yellow chapter. In the Gold, Silver, and Crystal chapter, Wilton arrived at Viridian City to meet Yellow and take her on a new adventure to Johto. Red would later take the Gym Leader test at the newly-renovated Gym in the city. Red passed, and became Viridian City's next Gym Leader - until he forfeited due to injury. Blue eventually assumed this position after proving his strength in front of four wild Pokemon. In the FireRed & LeafGreen chapter, Yellow first visited the Viridian City Gym to see Blue, but he had not yet returned. Upon stepping out of the Gym, she met Silver, who came to Viridian searching for his roots.Not long afterwards, two Team Rocket members came and told Silver that he was their leader's son, and took him away. Yellow gave chase on her Butterfree, Kitty. Trivia * An anime song of the same name is centered on its status as the location of the final Gym in Kanto. * It is the only town that is the first visited in the game that has a Gym after the starting location, though the Gym is closed until the other seven Badges have been obtained. Name Origin